Ravenclaw's First Love
by irishwerewolves
Summary: a recount of the founding of Hogwarts and Rowena Ravenclaw finds she has feelings for one of the other founders. rated T for safety.
1. to trust or not to trust

Chapter 1: to trust or not to trust…

Rowena Ravenclaw was helping her friends, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, try to figure out a way to help younger generations of wizards learn magic.

"I know!" Gryffindor suddenly exclaimed, his green eyes lit excitedly.

"You know you're so immature, Godric." Rowena said in a bored voice. "What's your idea?"

"We can build a school! And we'll be the founders." He said loudly.

"Shut up Gryffindor." Slytherin said, however, Rowena looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm…he has got a point there, Salazar." She said.

"Yes Rowena, but he should know by now that building schools isn't as easy as it looks or sounds. You can't say you want a school built and whallah! There it is!" Slytherin said and Hufflepuff began to giggle softly.

"He knows, but we are wizards, you know. We use magic to make things, not muggle tools!" she said and Gryffindor nodded in agreement.

"Helga's right. We don't use muggle tools."

Slytherin groaned.

"This is way too boring. If we're going to build the so-called 'school', then don't you think we'd better get started in designing it?" he asked.

"Salazar's got a point." Rowena said and the four all put their heads together in designing what the school should look like, on the inside and out.

"Done!" said Hufflepuff excitedly an hour later and Rowena and Slytherin all looked over to the image she and Gryffindor had drawn.

"Hmmm…looks more like a scrawl to me." Said Slytherin, sounding more and more bored as the day went on.

"Shut up Slytherin." Hufflepuff said, sounding slightly pissed off. "It was only meant to be a rough sketch."

"Helga's right, Slytherin. Why are you so bad-tempered, anyway?" Gryffindor asked Slytherin curiously.

"Because it's just the way he is." Rowena said and Slytherin nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least someone knows me…in a way." He said, grinning slyly.

"Whatever." Hufflepuff said, bored. Gryffindor, however, looked curious.

"We've seen you two look and talk to each other." He said curiously. "Do you two have feelings for each other or something?"

"What!?" Slytherin exclaimed suddenly. "No! What gives you that idea?"

"You being that defensive all of a sudden, for starters." Hufflepuff giggled. "And we can see it in your eyes when you two look at each other."

"Nonsense!" Rowena said, shocked. "I don't have any feelings for Salazar! And I don't think he has any feelings for me!"

"You're both blushing." Gryffindor pointed out.

"I'm only blushing because of the absolute nonsense in your accusation. You have no proof." Rowena said hotly.

"Well, it's obvious that Slytherin likes you. You can see it in his expression." Hufflepuff said.

"If you two don't stop saying absolutely _crazy_ accusations about whether Rowena and I like each other or not, I'm not going to help you build this school." Slytherin said, seeming to wake Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to the still unfinished school plan.

Once the school had been built, the four friends had been trying to figure out which students to allow into the school.

"Why can't we just accept all young wizards, including muggle-borns?" Gryffindor asked the other three, but Slytherin looked disagreeable.

"I don't think any muggle-borns should be allowed here, it just taints our wizard blood here." He said.

"Well, I don't think we should _entirely_ throw out all muggle-borns." Rowena said softly. "I think we should allow the smarter ones into the school. The ones with the will to learn." She added.

"Fine. But I also think the ones with a fair amount of _wit_ should be allowed. I also support the ability to allow muggle-borns into the school. I think they have the ability to learn, but they need a fair amount of wit to get into the school." Hufflepuff said.

A large argument over the types of students to be allowed into the school followed, containing many words that cannot be repeated here and going on for three whole hours.

"Wait a second!" Gryffindor yelled suddenly. "Why don't we make four separate houses within the school, named after ourselves, each allowing our particular student preferences?" he suggested.

"I agree with that Godric." Hufflepuff said and it seemed Rowena and Slytherin had no choice but to agree.


	2. The Start of Hogwarts School

Chapter 2: the start of Hogwarts School…

Rowena Ravenclaw had just created her house for the new school they'd called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She and the other four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, had decided the types of students to be allowed into each of their different houses.

The first students Hogwarts would ever teach began to arrive; small, trembling eleven year old girls and boys. Gryffindor decided he would sort the students into the different houses and he asked them questions, afterwards telling them what house they were in. The new students then joined a table containing the Head of House.

One night three months later, it had become evident Hogwarts was going to be a success. They had hundreds of students in the students and more coming. However, they still hadn't given any thought as to when the school year actually started.

"I think the first day of September should be when it starts." Rowena said, a look of deep concentration engraved deep into her young face.

"Hmmm…good idea Rowena." Slytherin said softly, a look of concentration also engraved deep into his young face.

The next year, they sent letters home to all the students' families explaining the start of term was on the first day of September.


	3. Feelings?

Chapter 3: Feelings?

Rowena Ravenclaw sat at the staff table, five years after Hogwarts School had been founded and they had students ranging from eleven in their first year to fifteen in their fifth year, watching one of her fellow founders, Salazar Slytherin. He obviously had feelings for her, but she wasn't so sure she had feelings for him in return. Sure her heart raced whenever she saw him and her hands sweated whenever she was in his presence, but she wasn't sure if it added up to love or not. So she decided to talk to her mother, Roberta Ravenclaw.

"What's wrong, Rowena?" ­­­Roberta asked her daughter.

"Mum, I just want to know if … because I've been feeling like this whenever I'm in Salazar Slytherin's presence … whenever I'm in his presence, my heart races and my hands sweat. But I'm not sure if it amounts up to love or not." She said.

"Does this happen often, or is it only when you're in his presence?" Roberta asked again.

"It only happens whenever I'm in his presence. It doesn't happen any other time. And when he addresses me, I find that I blush slightly." Rowena admitted.

"Those symptoms definitely do amount to love." Roberta said and Rowena thanked her mother and left.

Back at school, Rowena approached Slytherin shyly.

"What's wrong Rowena?" he asked her softly.

"Salazar, I'm … ummm … I don't know how to put this … I'm in love with you." She admitted.

"So am I." he replied. "With you I mean, not me." He added quickly and the pair laughed.

Rowena had been dating Slytherin for two days before they told Gryffindor and Hufflepuff they were dating.

"Haha! I knew you two had feelings for each other!" Gryffindor said triumphantly.

"We didn't at the time, but we do now." Rowena said and Gryffindor's triumphant look disappeared.

"Good point." He said as the other three laughed in the background.


	4. The Longest Year

Chapter 4: the longest year.

Rowena Ravenclaw watched her boyfriend, Salazar Slytherin, teaching his potions class at the school they had founded, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts had now been going for ten years, and it was now five years after she had started dating Slytherin. However, she wanted to be more than just his girlfriend. She wanted to be his wife, but she felt she would wait until _he_ proposed, because she wasn't sure if he was ready for marriage yet.

A week later, Rowena was teaching her astronomy class to some fifth year students in her own house, when suddenly she was called by one of the other founders, Godric Gryffindor, to go to his office.

"What's wrong Godric?" she asked him after she had told her students to wait in their common room.

"I'm sorry Rowena, but…your mother –" Gryffindor began, when Slytherin suddenly ran in.

"Gryffindor!" he panted. "Gryffindor, there's a fight in the grounds of the school, and Hufflepuff has been trying to break it up, but they're getting increasingly violent!"

"What the hell!?" Gryffindor jumped up out of his seat and sprinted out of the office and into the grounds.

"Was that real Salazar, or did you just want to get rid of him for a moment?" Rowena asked Slytherin softly, as he pulled her into a hug.

"I just needed to get rid of him for a second or two. But there really is a fight out there." He replied. "He was going to tell you something about your mother, am I correct?"

"Yes. What about her, Salazar? Is she okay?" Rowena asked him, beginning to panic.

"No. I'm sorry Rowena, but she's dead." He whispered and Rowena burst into tears.

"When – and how – did she pass – on?" she asked between sobs.

"Last night at approximately nine, her house was broken into and she was killed in the struggle." He said softly. "I'm sorry. And I wanted to tell you because Gryffindor was going to just say it, without offering any support." He added softly, gently running his fingers through her long hair.

"Thank you for the comfort, Salazar." She whispered, pulling away from the hug, but kissing him briefly anyway. "Darling, I don't just want to be your girlfriend. I want to be much more. I want marriage. But I'm not sure whether you want marriage yet." She said to him and he looked pleased. "What are you looking so pleased about, Salazar?" she asked him softly.

"It's alright Rowena. I also want to marry you. I even have the engagement rings; I was just waiting until I was sure you wanted it." He replied and she kissed him as he took the small box out of his pocket and slipped the ring inside onto her left-hand ring finger.

It was only two days after Rowena had found out of her mother's death, but she felt like it was a year.

"Why does this year seem to be going so slowly, Salazar?" she asked her fiancé at two o'clock that day, in which they both had no classes to teach.

"I don't know Rowena, but I feel it might be because of the grief you are going through for your mother. But the year is actually almost over, too. Only another couple of days." He said and Rowena smiled at him, kissing him passionately.

A/N: I know it's been a while since my last update, but homework has become a slight problem. Thank you for reading, though.


	5. Babies?

Chapter 5: babies?

Rowena Ravenclaw had been engaged to Salazar Slytherin for five weeks, when she suddenly caught herself taking a pregnancy test. She noticed it had proven positive, however she checked the instructions a second time, to make sure, but the results still stayed the same. Realising she had fallen pregnant; she went to her bedroom that she shared with Slytherin and woke him.

"What is it Rowena?" he groaned. "It's four in the morning. Can't it wait?"

"No it can't. I just have to tell you. I'm pregnant. We're finally going to have a baby." She whispered.

"Congratulations darling. I'm happy we're finally going to become parents." He said, kissing her passionately.

Six months later, Rowena had begun to have some difficulties with her pregnancy and once, she even feared she would lose the baby.

"Salazar!" she cried, running over to her fiancé.

"What's wrong Rowena?" he asked her, surprised.

"I think we might end up losing our baby!" she wailed, clutching his shirt in her fists and digging her tear-stained face into his chest.

"Why!?" he asked, horror beginning to grab his heart with its painful cold grip. "How!? What happened!?"

"Its heart isn't fully developed and won't start. Frederica doubts that it'll survive the pregnancy." She said, tears beginning to soak Slytherin's shirt.

"But can't she magically make the heart fully developed?" Slytherin asked desperately. "I really don't want to lose my only child. Especially not before it's even born." He whispered.

"I know. Neither do I. But I'm not sure if she can magically make the heart fully developed. It might be inevitable that we lose our baby." She said softly and Slytherin kissed her and sat her down.

"You may have to ask her. I really have no idea." He said.

Three months later, it became evident that Rowena's baby's heart did fully develop. She went into labour on a Wednesday, on the 16th of August. She told Slytherin and he led her to the Hospital Wing, where the school matron, Frederica Dennats, would deliver her baby.

"She's in labour?" Frederica asked calmly.

"Yes. Her waters have also recently broken." Slytherin said and Frederica lay Rowena down on a bed.

Once Rowena had given birth and was holding her newborn baby daughter, she knew things could prove interesting, especially when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff suddenly appeared in the Hospital Wing.

"How are you Rowena?" Gryffindor asked her, sitting on a seat next to her bed.

"Fine; just slightly exhausted."

"Quite understandable." Hufflepuff said. And she was holding her own little one.

"You have one?" Slytherin asked her and she nodded, looking into Gryffindor's eyes.

"Who's the father, Helga?" Rowena asked her, holding her own baby, but looking at Hufflepuff's baby.

"Godric. He and I started getting feelings for each other and eventually I ended up with little Tyson, here."

"It's a boy?"

"Of course it's a boy." Gryffindor exclaimed, taking his son from Hufflepuff.

"Anyway Salazar, what are we going to call our little girl?" Rowena said softly to her fiancé.

"How about … ummm … I really have no idea." He admitted. "Although I am thinking so hard my brain already hurts."

"I think I like Isabella." Rowena said softly.

"Hmmm … good idea. We'll call her Isabella." Slytherin said and little Isabella lay sleeping in her mother's arms.

It was clear that Isabella and Tyson would become friends, especially when they had started playing with each other at only two months old.

"They truly are adorable when they're together. But we still need to give Isabella some godparents, in case something happens to us while they're still young." Slytherin said softly.

"I think Godric and Helga should be the godparents of our child, Salazar." Rowena said, watching her daughter happily.

A/N: yes, I know it's surprising that I would make Hufflepuff and Gryffindor get together, but I had to think of a father for little Tyson, don't you agree?


End file.
